Traduction Heartbound series by abvamp
by Lydie12
Summary: C'est un UA. Mac est un CSI. Danny est partiellement paraplégique. Ceci est dû à un passage à tabac. Il possède plusieurs magasins de ventes de fauteuils roulant en ville. C'est un slash et un threesome plus tard... Mac/Danny Mac/Danny/Don
1. Chapitre 1 : Premières rencontres

**Chapitre 1**

**Titre : Premières rencontres**

Mac entra dans le Starbucks pour prendre son café avant d'aller au labo. "Suivant", entendit-il, venant de la jeune fille derrière le comptoir quand il entra.

"Ca doit être à moi, excusez moi" dit une personne en se frayant un chemin parmi les gens. Mac vit un charmant jeune homme en fauteuil roulant s'approcher du comptoir.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sers monsieur ?" criait elle presque.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux. "Quoi ? Je ne vous entends pas bien."

"Qu'est ce que je vous…" Commença-t-elle à dire lentement avant de réaliser qu'il la prenait pour une folle.

Mac ricanait derrière ses mains, il était toujours étonné par le fait que certaines personnes pensaient que quand quelqu'un était dans un fauteuil roulant, il était sourd ou lent aussi. Il paraissait évident que ce n'était pas la première fois pour lui, vu la remarque qu'il avait rétorqué. Il vit comme le jeune homme posa son café entre ses jambes sans vies et traça sa route vers la sortie. "Excusez-moi, de nouveau". Mac lui ouvrit la porte. "Merci" le jeune homme leva les yeux et Mac pensa qu'il allait se noyer dans ces yeux bleus brillants.

"Je vous en prie." Mac lui sourit. Il resta à la porte et vit comment il roula jusqu'à la voiture, ouvrit la porte et se transféra facilement depuis la chaise dans la voiture. Il plia le fauteuil, le posa derrière son siège, se retourna et parla à quelqu'un, Mac vit un labrador noir sur le siège arrière.

"Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? Il a été si impoli." Mac entendit. Il soupira et secoua la tête, quelques personnes ne comprendraient jamais.

Il retourna au comptoir. "J'aurai réagi de la même manière, vous le traitez comme s'il était sourd ou attardé." L'employée commença à rougir. Il passa sa commande, paya et sortit.

Il entra dans le labo une demi-heure plus tard plongé dans ses profondes pensées. "Hey Mac," Stella s'approcha de lui.

Mac sortit brusquement de ses pensées, "Hey Stella "

Elle sourit. "Vous êtes avec nous ?"

"Pardon, oui oui je suis avec vous"

"Vous êtes sûr, vous étiez à des kilomètres il y a une minute."

Mac la regarda. "Rien de neuf ?"

"Non, espérons que ca reste comme ca pour changer. Peyton vous cherchait."

Mac soupira, "Je lui parlerai plus tard. Je suis dans mon bureau."

Mac entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Il baissa les stores et s'assit derrière son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas le sortir de son esprit, son beau sourire et ses yeux remplis de mélancolie. Il se demanda s'il le reverrait un jour.

Un petit coup à la porte le surprit. "Mac, je peux entrer ?"

Mac se leva et ouvrit la porte, "Stella, bien sûr" Il recula pour la laisser entrer.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Mac la regarda, "Rien. Pourquoi posez-vous la question ?"

"Mac Taylor, ne me mentez pas, je vous connais, quelque chose ou quelqu'un occupe vos pensées "Elle sourit. "Qui est-il ?" Stella savait que son ami était bi et elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas une femme.

"Je l'ai vu au Starbucks, il est mignon, il a un joli sourire et des yeux incroyables. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu, c'est un con brillant aussi." Il raconta à Stella ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Donc vous l'aimez, vous connaissez son nom ?"

"Stella, je ne lui ai pas demandé son nom."

"Et pourquoi pas ?" demanda Stella avec un petit sourire. "Vous avez des doutes, parce qu'il est dans un fauteuil roulant ?"

"Non, vous savez, je ne suis pas comme ca, mais au moins je sais qu'il est franc."

Stella s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. "J'espère que vous le reverrez et que vous aurez la chance de lui demander. J'aimerais le rencontrer une fois" Elle sourit. "Je vous laisse avec vos pensées maintenant, à plus tard." Elle sortit du bureau.

Il sourit, Stella avait raison, il l'aimait mais il ne savait pas comment l'approcher. Bon, il ne le reverrait surement jamais, il soupira et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

TBC...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Vérité et maux de coeur

**Chapitre 2**

**Titre : Vérité et maux de cœur**

Danny vit une voiture à sa place de parking devant son immeuble. « Et merde, qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ? » Il s'arrêta et regarda la voiture, essayant de voir s'il y avait quelque chose pendu au rétroviseur intérieur qui autorisait la personne à se garer ici, qu'on lui ai permis de se garer dans un parking privé. Il n'y en vit pas et il klaxonna quelques fois parce qu'il pouvait voir qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un à la place du conducteur. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et commença à crier, « Hey, pourriez-vous bouger votre voiture, c'est ma place. » l'homme ne bougea pas et Danny s'énerva vraiment. « Hey bouge ! Ok, tu le prend comme ca ?" Il arrêta sa voiture, ouvrit la porte, sortit son fauteuil, le déplia, et passa de la voiture au fauteuil. Il roula jusqu'à l'autre voiture prêt à frapper l'autre homme; "Hey nique ta mère et va en enfer... » Il arrêta son discours quand il vit du sang couler d'un coté de la tête de l'homme. « Merde », il bougea et le vit assis là avec les yeux grands ouverts. « Quel enfer ! Il est mort. »

« Hey Don, qu'est ce qu'on a ? » Mac arriva à la scène de crime.

« Mac » le salua le détective. « Homme, caucasien, une seule balle en pleine tête. Voici son identité. » Flack lui tendit le portefeuille de la victime.

« Qui l'a trouvé ? »

« Un Daniel Messer, il a dit que l'homme était garé à sa place. » Mac regarda Don perplexe. « Cet immeuble a son parking privé, c'est la place de M. Messer. »

Mac acquiesça, pourquoi ce nom lui semblait familier, et « Où est M. Messer maintenant ? »

« Dans son appartement, rez-de-chaussée, numéro 3 »

Mac acquiesça, se dirigea vers l'immeuble et entra. Il se dirigea vers une autre porte et entra dans le hall, les appartements ici étaient chers. Il arriva à l'appartement de M. Messer et vit un officier à côté de la porte, « Lieutenant Taylor, mon coéquipier est avec M. Messer, ils sont dans le salon, » Mac entra dans l'appartement et il entendit des voix.

« Donc, vous ne le connaissiez pas ? » entendit-il l'officier demander.

« Non, combien de fois allez-vous me poser la même question ? » Mac s'arrêta une seconde, il connaissait cette voix. Non, ca n'était pas possible, où était-ce de la chance ?

Il entra dans la pièce et vit l'homme qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir assis dans le canapé. "Je reprends l'interrogatoire, officier, merci."

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et croisa son regard. "Hey, vous êtes l'homme du Starbucks." Quand Mac s'approcha de Danny, il entendit un grognement venant du coin de la pièce, "C'est bon ma fille, c'est une bonne personne." Mac tourna la tête et vit le labrador noir qu'il avait aperçu dans la voiture ce matin. "Elle peut être un peu surprotectrice." Danny sourit au chien.

"C'est bon, je suis le lieutenant Mac Taylor."

"Comme je l'ai dit à peu près un million de fois à l'officier, je n'avais jamais vu cet homme avant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait à ma place. Vous savez qui c'est ?"

Mac ouvrit le portefeuille, "un Antonio Briagio," Mac le regarda.

"Merde," maudit Danny.

"Vous le connaissez ?"

"Je connaissais son frère, de mon ancien quartier."

" Et c'était où ?"

"Brooklyn, il était un partisan de Sassone."

"Sonny Sassone ?" Mac demanda surpris.

"Non, son père, Frank Sassone." Il était évident que ce flic connaissait les Sassone.

"Comment connaissez-vous autant de chose sur eux ?"

Danny haussa les épaules, "comme je l'ai dit, j'ai grandi dans le même voisinage."

Mac continua de regarder Danny, pas entièrement convaincu qu'il lui disait la vérité. "Okay, voici ma carte," il tendit à Danny sa carte de visite, "si vous vous rappelez quoi que ce soit d'autre appelez-moi. »

Danny acquiesça, "Je le ferai."

Mac se leva et lui fit un signe de la tête avant de sortir, "Don," il s'adressa au lieutenant dès qu'il fut dehors "trouvez moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur Danny Messer et quelles sont ses liens avec les Sassone."

"Je l'ai déjà fait. Messer a témoigné contre Sonny Sassone, le leader des Tanglewood Boys, dans une affaire de meurtre il y a 12 ans."

"C'est pour ça que son nom me semblait familier," déclara Mac.

Don acquiesça, "Les Boys ont pris leur revanche et ils l'ont battu presque à mort et Sonny marche dans la rue de nouveau. Son grand frère est impliqué dans les Tanglewood Boys et son père commerçait avec eux. Jolie famille hein ?"

Donc les sentiments de Mac était juste, Danny n'était pas totalement honnête avec lui, "Je n'ai rien à faire avec eux," Ils se tournèrent tout les deux et virent Danny qui venait vers eux. Un rire amer sortit de ses lèvres, "vous savez mon vieux n'a pas bougé d'une virgule quand Sonny a envoyé ses hommes après moi. Cinq contre un et ils avaient des battes de baseball."

"C'est ça qui vous... ?" commença de demander Mac.

Danny acquiesça, "ouais, au moment où je me suis réveillé dans cette allée j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'ai appelé mon père et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit, 'tu as eu ce que tu méritais, tu n'es plus mon fils'," Mac entendit l'amertume dans la voix du jeune homme et il sentit une douleur dans son cœur. Il haussa les épaules, "Ils me laissent tranquille maintenant, je ne suis plus une menace pour eux."

"Il est possible que ce soit un message ?" demanda Don.

"Je ne connaissais pas cet homme," rétorqua Danny.

Mac regarda Don, "Vous pensez aussi ?"

"C'est possible, pour s'assurer qu'il se taira."

"Je ne dirais plus jamais rien et ils le savent, je veux rester vivant."

"Donc vous savez des choses ?" demanda Mac.

"Quoi si je le fais, vous pensez que je vais vous dire quoi que ce soit ? Ne rien dire me permet de rester en vie."

"Et même si on pouvait vous protéger ?"

"Me protéger contre eux, vous vous moquez de moi. Vous savez combien de flics Sassone et mon vieux ont dans leur poche ? Oubliez ça pour au moins un million d'années, je ne vais pas les dénoncer" Il fit demi-tour et entra dans le bâtiment.

Don regarda Mac, "si on pouvait le faire parler on pourrait mettre Sassone et le reste de sa bande derrière les barreaux pour longtemps."

Mac soupira, "Je sais Don je sais" Il regarda l'immeuble et pensa à ce que Danny avait dit au sujet de son père, entendant encore l'amertume dans sa voix. Il avait mal au cœur pour ce jeune homme et il voulait juste le protéger.

"Mac ?" Don essaya d'attirer son attention, "Hey, Mac, ils sont prêts."

Mac sortit brusquement de ses pensées, "Okay, on emballe tout et on emmène tout ça au labo."

"Vous allez bien ?" Don regarda intensément son ami.

"Ouais, je vais bien, allons-y." Il jeta un dernier regarda à l'immeuble avant de monter dans sa voiture.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Premiers touchers

"M. Messer ?" Mac alla à sa rencontre alors qu'il quittait un de ses magasins.  
Danny fit demi-tour et soupira. "Que voulez vous cette fois-ci, vous avez d'autres questions ?"  
"Vous allez bien ?" Mac baissa les yeux et les plongea dans les siens.  
"Je vais bien, merci de me le demander. Ecoutez, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je ne vous dirai rien merde."  
"Vous voulez prendre un café ou quelque chose ?"  
Danny leva les yeux de surprise, tout était écrit sur son visage, "Qu'est ce que ça cache ?"  
"Rien, juste un café, c'est tout."  
"Ok, il y a un café juste au coin de la rue, laissez moi prendre Lady." Il s'approcha de sa voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière, "Viens, ma fille."  
La chienne sortit et s'assit immédiatement, Danny attrapa la laisse et une veste dans le sac à dos à l'arrière de son fauteuil et il les mit sur la chienne.  
"C'est un chien d'aide," commenta Mac.  
"Ouais, je l'ai depuis 6 ans maintenant. Elle m'est d'une grande aide."  
Mac sourit, et il regarda l'interaction entre le chien et son maitre. Danny lui donnait un ordre et elle obéissait sans aucune hésitation. Ils marchaient ensemble comme une machine bien huilée.  
"Elle est magnifique,"  
Danny sourit, "Merci, elle l'est et elle le sait. Ok, suivez-moi" Ils descendirent la rue avec Lady qui marchait juste à coté de lui. Ça leur prit quelques minutes pour arriver au café et ils entrèrent. "Salut Lisa" il salua une des serveuses.  
"Danny, comment ça va ?"  
"Je vais bien."  
"Vous êtes d'humeur à boire quoi ?" demanda Lisa avec un grand sourire.  
"Je veux un Mocha Latte," répondit Danny.  
Mac regarda la carte, "Mmhmm, un Cappuccino s'il vous plait avec de la chantilly."  
"D'accord, allez vous asseoir, je reviens dans peu de temps avec vos commandes."  
Danny acquiesça et ils se rendirent tout les deux à la table. Mac remarqua les regards que donnait certaines personnes au jeune homme, "Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude."  
Mac regarda Danny. "Ce n'est pas agaçant, comme l'autre jour au Starbucks ?"  
"Non, ils ont pitié de moi. Ils ne connaissent rien de mieux. Lady couchée." ordonna-t-il et la chienne se coucha à coté de Danny.  
"Donc c'est votre magasin ?"  
"Ouais j'en ai plusieurs un peu partout en ville," dit Danny avec fierté.  
"Je pense que vous savez ce que ces gens veulent ?" Mac regretta instantanément ce qu'il avait dit, "Je suis désolé, je..."  
Danny rit, "Maintenant vous faites la même chose que ces autres personnes, vous avez pitié de moi. S'il vous plait n'ayez pas pitié, je suis un grand garçon."  
Mac sourit, "Ça n'arrivera plus," il posa sa main sur celle de Danny qui était sur la table. Il rougit quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait et il retira sa main rapidement.  
"C'est pour ça que vous m'avez invité ?"  
Mac leva les yeux et le regarda droit dans les yeux, "Peut-être."  
Danny sourit, "Donc c'est un rencard ?"  
"Si vous voulez que ça le soit ?"  
"Mm, je pourrais être intéressé, mais vous avez pris un risque en pensant que j'étais attiré par les hommes ?"  
"Ouais, c'est vrai," Mac baissa la tête.  
Maintenant c'était au tour de Danny de prendre la main de Mac, "Je le suis"  
Mac leva les yeux et le soulagement brillait dans ses yeux. "J'ai vraiment pris un risque là."  
"Oui, vous l'avez pris, si je n'étais pas gay je vous aurais mis mon poing en pleine figure et ne pensez pas que je ne peux pas."  
Mac leva les mains en signe de défense, "Je suis sûr que vous pouvez."

Ils avaient fini leurs cafés, "Bon, pourquoi ne sortirions pas d'ici, chez vous ou chez moi ?"  
Mac le regarda, "Vous voulez... maintenant ?"  
"Non, juste pour parler. C'est tout, vraiment."  
"Ah d'accord, chez vous, c'est plus prêt que chez moi."  
Danny acquiesça. "On se retrouve là bas."  
Ils sortirent du café et chacun rejoignit sa voiture. Danny ouvrit la porte arrière de sa voiture et laissa Lady entrer. "Il est mignon," dit-il avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage.  
Le jeune homme soupira, "J'espère que ça marchera." Il avait été déçu trop de fois, certains avaient été repoussés par le fait qu'il était dans un fauteuil roulant. Il était presque sûr que Mac n'était pas comme ça, un sourire trouva le chemin de sa bouche. "Je pense que je vais être chanceux cette fois-ci."


	4. Chapitre 4 : Lentes étapes

Mac entra dans le labo, un sourire sur le visage.  
Stella marcha dans sa direction. "Quelqu'un est content."  
"Bonjour Stella," Mac l'embrassa sur la joue.  
"Okay, Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Mac Taylor ?"  
Mac sourit. "Très drôle, Stella"  
"Donc, j'en déduis que vous l'avez revu ?  
"Ouais c'est vrai et on a une discussion sympa." répondit Mac.  
Stella pouvait entendre combien il était content. "Donc juste discuter pour le moment, vous y allez doucement ?"  
Mac acquiesça, "Ouais on essaie juste de se connaître."

Peyton sortit de l'ascenseur. "Bonjour Mac."  
En voyant comme le visage de Mac changeait, il se ferma. Stella maudit silencieusement Peyton. "Bonjour Peyton". Quand Peyton allait elle laisser Mac tranquille.  
"Stella" la salua Peyton. "Mac, tu es libre ce soir ?"  
"Oui Peyton, mais je ne vais pas la passer avec toi," Mac se retourna et partit.  
Stella ne pouvait pas l'aider mais elle sourit. "Que c'est dommage," Stella fit un sourire en coin. "Je suppose que vous allez devoir vous trouver une nouvelle victime peut être un de vos cadavres."  
Vexée, Peyton repartit à la morgue.  
Aiden sourit et marcha vers Stella. "Okay, qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit cette fois ?"  
Stella sourit, "Aiden, comment ça va ?" Elle prit dans ses bras la jeune fille.  
"Je vais bien, que fait tout le monde ?" Aiden pencha sa tête, "J'ai vu Mac, il est content ?"  
"Ouais, il a rencontré cet homme sur une scène de crime, et il est tombé amoureux de lui."  
"Une scène de crime, juste Mac," Aiden rit. "Okay, est ce que ce jeune homme a un nom ?"  
"Ouais, Danny Messer" répondit Stella  
"Danny-Boy ?" demanda Aiden surprise.  
"Vous le connaissez ?"  
"Ouais on a pratiquement grandi ensemble, " répondit Aiden avant de réaliser où ils s'étaient rencontré tous les deux. Renfrognée, elle demanda. "Okay, attendez. Ils se sont rencontrés sur une scène de crime. Quelque chose est arrive à Danny ?"  
Stella secoua sa tête. "Non, votre ami est tombé par hasard sur une victime de meurtre. La victime a été tuée dans sa voiture et la voiture était garée sur la place de M. Messer. "  
Aiden sourit. "Oh, je parie que Danny était furieux. Il connaissait cet homme ? "  
"Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous dire de plus ? " Stella sourit.  
"Ouais, je sais. "Aiden sourit tendrement. "Donc, Danny et Mac, heu ? "  
"Je n'avais jamais vu Mac si cool et heureux depuis longtemps. "  
"Il était pratiquement épanoui " confirma Aiden. "Mais s'il fait du mal à Danny de n'importe quelle manière, j'aurai sa tête. "  
Stella savait que son amie pensait ca. Aiden serait allée au diable pour ses amis. "Je suis presque sure que vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire de ce côté la. "  
"J'espère que Peyton le laissera tranquille maintenant. Je n'aime vraiment pas cette femme. " Critiqua Aiden.  
Stella approuva, "Cette femme est si obstinée ; elle ne peut pas prendre Non pour une réponse. "

"Je sais, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas brûler les étapes, mais que diriez-vous d'un diner ? " Mac parlait au téléphone avec Danny.  
"Ouais, bien sur, pourquoi pas ? Je connais un petit restaurant pas très loin de chez moi. Vous aimez manger Italien, Mac ? "  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. "Mac c'est moi. "  
"Danny, vous pouvez patienter quelques instants ? Entrez Stella."  
"Désolée de vous interrompre. On a une scène de crime."  
Mac soupira. "Je dois y aller. Que dites-vous de 8h, si je peux partir à l'heure ? "  
"Ca semble bien. Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas chez moi ? Le restaurant n'est pas loin. "  
"Okay, je vous appelle s'il se passe quelque chose. "  
Stella prit le téléphone de ses mains. "Il ne se passera rien, je vais m'assurer de ca. " Stella lança son plus beau sourire à Mac.  
"Vous devez être Stella, Mac m'a parlé de vous, et je vous adore déjà. " ricana Danny.  
Mac essaya de reprendre son téléphone mais Stella tapa sa main. "Je vais m'assurer qu'il parte à l'heure pour être prêt pour votre rendez-vous, je vous le promets. "  
"Ca c'est bien. Merci. " Danny rit. "Je veux vraiment vous rencontrer."  
"Je veux aussi vous rencontrer, " Elle regarda Mac avec un sourire innocent sur son visage.  
Mac râla. "Je peux avoir mon téléphone ? "  
Stella entendit Danny rire. "J'en connais un qui est impatient et vous les gars vous devriez travailler sur ca. Je vous parlerai plus tard, d'accord ? "  
"Ouais, ca a été agréable de vous parler. Bye. " Elle tendit le téléphone à Mac, sortit du bureau en souriant. Elle était contente pour son amie et elle adorait déjà Danny.

Ils étaient au restaurant, attendant leurs commandes. Ils se lançaient juste des regards.  
"J'adore votre amie, " dit Danny.  
"Et elle vous adore. "  
Danny acquiesça. "Mmhmm, elle est courageuse "  
Mac sourit, "Ouais ".  
Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. "Désolé d'interrompre cette conversation très intéressante."  
"C'est bon, Gina. " Danny sourit à leur serveuse.  
Elle posa les assiettes. "Bon appétit. "  
"Merci" Mac répondit, sentant les bons arômes provenant de leurs assiettes.  
Ils mangèrent en silence, profitant de la nourriture et la compagnie de l'autre. Danny mit quelques pâtes sur sa fourchette et la tendit à Mac. "Vous devriez vraiment goûter ca, c'est excellent. "  
Alors que Mac se penchait en avant, il attrapa la main de Danny et guida la fourchette vers sa bouche. Il en prit un morceau et fut surpris. "C'est vraiment bon. "  
"Je vous l'avais dit."  
Mac sourit. "C'est vrai."  
"Je cuisinerai pour vous un de ces jours." dit Danny.  
"Vous cuisinez ? "  
"Oui, je cuisine. " Il était sur la défensive, mais il continua. "Vous semblez surpris. Je ne peux pas marcher, Mac, mais il n'y a aucun problème avec mes mains. "  
Mac baissa les yeux. "Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire comme ca. Je voulais dire, avec votre travail, vous avez toujours le temps de cuisiner ? "  
Danny rougit un peu. "Ouais, si je trouve le temps, je cuisine. Bien qu'en réalité ca ne soit pas si fréquent."  
"J'aimerai vraiment goûter votre cuisine. " sourit Mac.  
Ils terminèrent leurs diners. "C'était bon. " Dit Mac à Gina quand elle vit chercher leurs assiettes vides.  
"Merci " dit-elle en souriant. "Donc vous êtes son nouveau mec ? "  
"Gina, " siffla Danny en baissant les yeux.  
"Il était temps que tu trouves quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi d'être seul. "  
Danny commença à rougir. "Gina, arrête. "  
"Mais je vous dis ca à vous, si vous lui faites du mal de n'importe quelle manière, je vous aurai petit c*n et je vous le promets, " dit-elle a Mac avec un jolie sourire sur son visage.  
"Vous n'avez pas à vous faire du souci pour ca, " Mac sourit, prenant la main de Danny et plongeant dans ses beaux yeux bleus, "Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de lui. "


	5. Chapitre 5 : Aime moi

**/!\ LEMON /!\**

**Désolée pour le retard**

**

* * *

**

Danny était un peu nerveux, Mac venait dîner. Il était dans la cuisine, préparant un plat de pâtes. Danny savait que Mac allait aimer.

Lady était couchée sur sa couverture dans la cuisine. Elle regardait Danny qui cuisinait. « Quoi ? » Danny la regarda. Elle leva la tête et la pencha, le regardant de plus près. "Ne me regarde pas comme ca." Lady aboya une fois.

"Oh tais-toi" soupira Danny."Je suis un peu nerveux, où est le problème ? » Mais il y avait un problème ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu personne. Il allait falloir qu'il explique à Mac ce qui n'allait pas chez lui mais Danny n'était toujours pas sûr que Mac fût à l'aise avec ça.

La sonnette retentit et le sortit de ses pensées, Lady courut jusqu'à la porte, aboyant joyeusement. Danny roula jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. « Salut Mac, ». Ensuite, il recula pour le laisser entrer.

« Salut Danny. » Il sourit. Il gratta Lady derrière l'oreille. « Salut, toi »

« Elle commence à t'adorer. » Danny sourit, retournant à la cuisine. "Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Le diner sera prêt dans 20 minutes."

« Tu as de la bière ? »

« Bien sûr. » Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec une bouteille de bière et une bouteille d'eau. « Et voila. » Il tendit la bière à Mac.

Mac le regarda. « Tu ne bois pas ? »

"Je suis sous traitements, je n'ai pas le droit."

« Quels médicaments ? » Mac demanda, inquiet. "Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?"

« Relax, Mac » Danny leva ses mains. « Quelques analgésiques pour mon dos, rien de sérieux. »

Mac le regarda fixement. « Tu souffres ? »

"Ouais Mac. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et ca ne sera pas la dernière non plus." Danny devint un peu irrité.

« Je suis désolé. » Mac baissa les yeux. "Je me fais du souci."

« Il n'y a pas de souci à avoir, mon dos fait des siennes à cause du stress, c'est tout. J'irai mieux dans quelques jours, je te le promets. »

Mac regarda Danny, toujours pas convaincu. « Tu vas vraiment bien ? »

« Oui, Mac, ca va. » dit-il avec le sourire, en s'approchant du canapé. Il se pencha en avant, attrapant la joue de Mac. « Embrasse-moi. »

Mac se rapprocha, prenant sa bouche dans un baiser ardent. Le manque d'air les poussa à arrêter.

"Mmhmm, j'aime ça." déclara Danny avec un grand sourire.

Mac rougit. "Ouais, c'était bien. Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais seul."

"Ouais, moi aussi." acquiesça Danny. "Je vais chercher les pâtes." Dit-il en tournant son fauteuil et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Mac se leva et le suivit; il n'en avait pas fini avec Danny. Il regardait Danny enlever une casserole du feu, la poser à côté et éteindre le gaz. Parfait ! Pensa-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, alors qu'il s'approchait de Danny, et quand le jeune homme tourna, il faillit lui rentrer dedans.

"Qu'est ce qui presse ?" demanda Mac avec une lueur dans ses yeux.

"Mac j'ai... diner est presque prêt..." Il arrêta quand Mac se pencha en avant et prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la sucer.

Danny ne put retenir un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il se sentait durcir. Il sortit la chemise de Mac de son pantalon et passa ses mains sur le bas de son dos.

Mac grogna et s'accroupit devant lui, léchant la lèvre inférieure de Danny avant de faire passer sa langue entre ses dents. Il sentit la réponse de Danny, le laissant entrer. "Pourquoi ne continuons-nous pas ça dans la chambre." Mac se leva et passa un bras sous les jambes de Danny et l'autre sous son dos.

"Mac je suis trop lourd." protesta Danny, mais il fut surpris quand Mac le souleva avec facilité.

"Où est la chambre ?" demanda Mac, d'une voix rauque.

"Seconde porte à droite." répondit Danny. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Mac l'embrassa à nouveau, le portant toujours dans ses bras. Mac l'assit sur le lit avec douceur et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Danny, laissant ses mains parcourir le torse musclé. "Mac, je dois..." commença Danny.

"Chut, ne parle pas, tu es magnifique."Déclara Mac. Il quitta la chemise et s'agenouilla pour quitter les chaussures de Danny.

"Mac, je dois vraiment..." _Merde,_ pensa Danny, _comment je vais lui expliquer ce que je dois faire._ Mac déboutonna le pantalon, et Danny tourna la tête.

"Tu peux te soulever que je puisse t'enlever le pantalon ?" demanda Mac.

Danny le regarda, rougissant. "Je suis..." Il soupira. Oh bon Dieu. Il posa ses bras de chaque coté de lui et souleva le haut de son corps et donc Mac put descendre son pantalon. Il s'assit à nouveau et regarda comment Mac descendait le pantalon le long de ses jambes, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part à propos du sac qui était accroché au bas de sa jambe droite.

Mac leva la tête, souriant. "C'est ce que tu devais faire ?" dit-il en pointant le sac.

Danny regarda ailleurs. "Uhm, ouais... c'est ..."

Mac posa une main sur son bras. "Laisse-moi faire." Il décrocha le sac, attendant. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?"

Danny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. _S'il fait tout ça c'est qu'il n'est plus mal à l'aise__,_ pensa-t-il. De nouveau, il souleva son corps. "Tu dois quitter mon caleçon."

Mac fit ça, voyant la fin du cathéter disparaissant dans le sexe déjà dur et tendu. "Je l'enlève juste ?"

"Prends un mouchoir humide." Danny indiqua la boite sur la table de nuit.

Mac en prit un et regarda Danny, le jeune homme acquiesça. "Ça ne fera pas mal ?"

"Non, j'ai l'habitude." Mac enleva le cathéter très doucement, entendant le jeune homme serrer les dents et siffler.

"Je t'ai fait mal," dit Mac, essuyant le tube propre avec le mouchoir.

"N'entrons pas dans cette histoire." dit Danny, attrapant Mac par le col et le tirant vers lui, l'embrassant profondément et sensuellement.

Mac tenait toujours le sac. "Uhm, Danny ?" Il leva le sac quand ils se séparèrent.

"Oops, pardon. Met le dans la salle de bains. Je m'en occuperai demain."

Mac fit ça, et quand il revint, il vit que Danny était déjà allongé dans le lit, dur et prêt. Il sourit, quitta ses vêtements alors qu'il montait sur le lit et enjamba les hanches du jeune homme. Mac laissa ses mains monter et descendre le long du torse de Danny. Se penchant en avant, il commença à lécher et déposer des baisers dans son cou. Descendant, Mac prit un téton entre ses dents et le suça jusqu'à ce qu'il se dresse. Il répéta le mouvement avec l'autre. Danny empoigna les draps, rejetant sa tête en arrière. "Oh mon Dieu, Mac, c'est bon... Ne t'arrêtes pas." Danny haleta.

Mac sourit et bougea un peu plus bas, laissant une trainée de baisers. Il s'arrêta juste avant la ligne de poils blonds foncés, il le mordit juste au dessus, laissant sa marque. "Tu es à moi maintenant." Mac grogna.

Danny confirma. "Je serai toujours à toi."

Mac descendit plus bas et commença à bouger sa langue sur le gland. Danny arqua son dos. "Je suis... s'il te plait..."

"S'il te plait quoi ?" Mac demanda, taquin. "Tu veux que j'avale tout ?"

Danny acquiesça. "Ouais, s'il te plait."

Mac prit le membre dans sa bouche et commença de lents va-et-vient, il fut satisfait quand il entendit Danny gémir. Il s'arrêta un moment, sachant que ça devrait rendre Danny fou.

"Oh, mec, s'il te plait, n'arrête pas." Danny supplia. Mac continua ses mouvements. "Plus vite." grogna Danny.

Mac commença à accélérer, sentant que Danny était sur le point de lâcher. "Je dois y aller… je ne tiens plus… oh fuck". Dans un cri Danny emplit la bouche de son amant de sa semence et Mac la but entièrement jusqu'à la dernière goutte Il relâcha le membre désormais détendu et remonta prendre les lèvres de Danny dans un baiser passionné et agressif

"C'était bien" Danny lui sourit. Il était calme depuis quelques minutes, savourant le moment. "Je te veux en moi," dit soudain Danny.

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Mac.

Danny l'embrassa, acquiescent. "Aime-moi."

_**TBC...**_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Aime moi partie 2

**/ !\ (bon vu ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre précédent, je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin d'un dessin**  
**Merci à celles qui laissent des reviews...**

Mac ne voulait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur mais une partie de lui voulait demander comment ça fonctionnait. Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de le faire, Danny attrapa un des coussins et le posa sous ses hanches. Il sourit alors qu'il regardait Danny se mettre dans une position confortable, l'attendant.

"Tu es prêt ?" demanda Mac.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, en s'allongeant. "Le lubrifiant est dans le tiroir," répondit Danny, les yeux brillants.

Mac prit le lubrifiant et en mit sur ses doigts. Il s'approcha de Danny lui écarta les jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès. Mac inséra un doigt et doucement commença à l'étirer. "Tu es vraiment étroit. Dis-moi si je te fais mal."

"Ouais," gémit Danny sentant le doigt qui s'enfonçait en lui. Il retint sa respiration quand Mac inséra un deuxième doigt. "Oh, merde."

"Je t'ai fait mal ?" demanda Mac inquiet.

"Non, non..." Danny haleta. "C'est..." il gémit.

Mac sourit quand il remarqua que Danny n'était plus capable de former une phrase cohérente. "Tu en veux plus ?"

"Oh oui... s'il te plait... plus," supplia-t-il.

Mac doucement commença à entrer et sortir, éraflant l'intérieur avec ses ongles chaque fois qu'il entrait, tirant un gémissement des lèvres de son amoureux. " Tu te sens bien, hein ?"

Danny acquiesça. "C'est... bien." était tout ce qu'il put trouver.

Satisfait, Mac sortit ses doigts et attrapa le lubrifiant à nouveau. Il sourit quand Danny grogna. "Patience, bébé." Il mit du lubrifiant sur ses mains et l'étala sur son sexe déjà dur et dressé. "Tu es prêt pour moi ?"

"Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas déjà ?" demanda brusquement Danny

"Mmhmm, serions-nous impatient ?" Mac s'installa en face de Danny et doucement commença à entrer. Il entendit Danny siffler et lever les yeux. "Je t'ai fait mal ?"

Danny le regarda, des émotions à l'état brut brillaient dans ses yeux, "j'ai besoin de ça."

Mac était satisfait de la réponse, et il savait qu'il avait besoin de ça aussi ... Lentement il commença des vas et vient, à allure régulière. Il fit monter et descendre une main sur le torse de Danny, sans jamais ralentir.

"Plus fort," grogna Danny.

Souriant, Mac descendit sa main, et entoura de ses doigts le sexe dur. "Tu veux que j'aille plus vite et plus fort ?" le taquinait-il.

Danny cambra son dos et gémit. "Oui...J'en ai besoin...Je veux...oh fuck," il haleta.

Mac ricana mais comment à bouger plus vite et plus fort, caressant le membre dur au rythme de ses mouvements. Arrivant à la limite, Mac gémit. "Je ne peux pas le retenir, je dois..." et avec un "Danny" sur ses lèvres, il rependit sa semence à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

Danny grogna, "Oh oui... je sens... je dois..."

Mac se pencha et susurra à son oreille, "Rejoins-moi," et Danny le rejoignit criant son nom.

Danny haleta bruyamment. "C'était... c'était si..."

"... bien ?" Mac termina la phrase.

"Non encore mieux. C'était le paradis," dit Danny doucement.

Mac se retira lentement de lui, il contrôla qu'il n'ait pas de blessures. Quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pas de sang, il se leva et alla à la salle de bain, revenant avec un linge humide. Il les essuya tout les deux, et jeta le tissu dans le panier. Il retourna dans le lit et prit Danny dans ses bras.

"Tu as raison, c'était le paradis."

Danny s'installa confortablement sur le torse de Mac et soupira. "Oui, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant," confessa-t-il. Il leva sa tête et revendiqua la bouche du Marine. "Je n'aurai jamais espéré trouver quelqu'un comme toi."

Mac baissa les yeux et rougit. "Je ressens la même chose."

"Bien, parce que ça risque de durer," dit Danny, posant à nouveau sa tête sur le torse de Mac, dosant cela comme s'il écoutait les battements du cœur du Marine.

Mac baissa les yeux et sourit. "Oui, ça risque de durer." Il ferma les yeux, il savait qu'il serait finalement capable de dormir sans faire de cauchemars.

TBC


	7. Chapitre 7 : Je te veux

Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, qui laissent des reviews, ca me motive pour continuer.

Et merci beaucoup à ma bêta (meme si je pense qu'elle ne lira jamais ca), pour le travail qu'elle fait.

* * *

POV Danny

Je le regarde depuis quelques jours. Je sais qu'il vient ici pour jouer ou regarder du sport avec les enfants du YMCA. Il est génial avec les enfants. Je viens là et je le regarde. Je pourrais facilement aller nager ou aller au club de gym privé de mon immeuble, mais alors, j'aurai manqué la vue que j'ai maintenant.

Merde ! Il est chaud. Se pourrait-il que Mac pense la même chose, lui aussi ? Alors qu'il transpire et halète à cause de l'effort qu'il fournit, je me sens durcir.

Je sais par Stella qu'il est bi. Une idée perverse se forma dans ma tête. J'espère juste que Mac acceptera qu'il vienne jouer, aussi.

POV Don

Les enfants et moi prenons nos places dans les gradins; ils sont excités. Mais je suis presque sûr qu'ils ne sont pas autant excités que moi - et pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Quand j'ai entendu qu'il devait jouer ce soir, je devais venir ici. Ça n'avait pas été trop compliqué de convaincre les enfants; ils aiment regarder les matchs.

Pendant que j'attends que les deux équipes entrent sur le terrain, j'essaie de calmer les enfants. Je n'ai jamais regardé un match de basket en fauteuil roulant avant, mais encore une fois, je suis là parce qu'il est là - dans une des équipes. Pendant que le commentateur accueillait les deux équipes, je n'avais d'yeux que pour un homme. Merde, il est vêtu d'un simple pantalon de survêtement. Comment était-ce possible qu'un homme soit si chanceux ?

Je le regarde jouer, je le regarde tirer et marquer à nouveau. Les muscles serrés bougent sous sa peau bronzée couverte de sueur. Merde, il est chaud. Je deviens dur. Et ce sourire quand il marque à nouveau, c'est mortel.

Dommage qu'il soit avec Mac, mais peut être...

POV Danny

Alors que je rentre dans l'appartement, j'entends Mac dans la cuisine. "Je suis rentré." Il sort de la cuisine et s'approche de moi. Il se pencha, et pris possession de ma bouche dans un baiser chaud, brûlant.

"Comment s'est passé le match ?" demande Mac quand on se sépare.

"Très bien, on a gagné." lui réponds-je, souriant.

"Bien". Il sourit et retourne à la cuisine. "Le diner est presque prêt."

"Parfait, j'ai faim." et pas seulement pour les aliments, pensai-je alors que je regardais Mac partir.

Alors qu'on est assis à table, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Don, et comment je vais pouvoir dire à Mac ce que je ressens pour l'autre homme.

"Tu vas bien ?" Je peux entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Oui, je vais bien." Je lui réponds. "Mac... ?" Je commence, mais m'arrête...

"Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe l'esprit ?" Mac me sourit.

"Hum... Je voudrais te demander... ne le prend pas mal..." Zut. Je me comporte comme un adolescent.

"Danny, dis moi juste." Mac pose sa main sur la mienne.

Je prends une profonde respiration. Ici, rien ne vas. "Que penses-tu de Don ?"

"Il était temps que tu me le demandes." répondit Mac, ce qui me laissa sans voix.

_TBC..._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Juste un diner ?

Désolée pour l'attente...

Alors voilà le chapitre 8, comme je vous ai dit dans les reviews, c'est mon petit coup de coeur... Enfin vous comprendrez pourquoi (ou pas) quand vous l'aurez lu

ah et **/!\ pas exactement lemon, mais c'est pas calme et tout plat ce chapitre**

_Merci a toutes celles qui laissent des reviews et à qui j'essaie de répondre à chaque fois et merci aussi à ma beta _

* * *

Mac était assis à son bureau quand il vit Don passer, il se leva et alla à la rencontre de l'autre homme. "Don ?"

"Oui, Mac." Le jeune détective lui sourit.

"Je voudrais vous inviter à dîner ce soir," Mac lui sourit.

Don regarda son aîné nerveusement. "Uhm... oui bien sûr, quelque chose à fêter ?"

Mac secoua la tête. "Non, Danny et moi voulons juste vous inviter à dîner, c'est tout."

Oh, fuck, ils savent, pensa Don. "Bien sûr, à quelle heure ?"

"Huit heures ?"

"Ok, on se voit plus tard alors." Don acquiesça, et partit. Merde, est-ce que Danny l'avait vu dans les gradins ? Même s'il l'avait vu, ça ne voulait rien dire. Don ne savait pas que penser. Il était juste là avec les enfants, appréciant un bon match. Bon, il avait aimé la vue. Don se sentit durcir à nouveau juste en repensant comment Danny était sexy en sueur et à moitié habillé.

Mac sourit. Tout se passait bien. Se pourrait-il que Don ait un indice sur la raison pour laquelle il avait été invité ? Danny lui avait dit que Don avait assisté au match avec les enfants. Hmm... Se pourrait-il que Don soit vraiment intéressé par le jeune blond ?

Mac avait peur que Don soit seulement intéressé par Danny et pas par lui. Si c'était le cas, Mac ne le laisserait pas partir sans une bagarre, et il espérait que Don savait ça. "Bon, nous verrons où cette soirée nous mènera," marmonna Mac.

~.~

Don sonna et attendit, il se sentait très nerveux.

Danny ouvrit la porte. "Hey, Don, entre." Il recula pour le laisser entrer.

"Salut, Danny, comment allez-vous ?" Dit Don nerveusement.

"Très bien, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux." Il roula de l'entrée au salon. "Mac est dans la cuisine, il prépare le dîner. Assieds-toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?"

"Oui, une bière s'il vous plait". Don s'assit et regarda autour de lui. C'était évident que Danny vivait pratiquement ici avec Mac. Il avait remarqué plusieurs modifications qui permettaient de s'accommoder au besoin du jeune homme.

Danny roula jusqu'à la cuisine et revint avec deux bières. Il en tendit une à Don. "Et voila."

"Merci," Dit Don, et il en but une gorgée pour effacer sa nervosité.

Mac sortit de la cuisine. "Salut Don". Il se rapprocha de Danny, se pencha et l'embrassa. Il attrapa la bière de Danny et en but une gorgée.

"Hey, prend ta propre bière." protesta Danny.

"Le diner sera prêt dans 5 minutes.", déclara-t-il, avant de rendre sa bouteille à Danny.

"Bien, je suis affamé." dit Danny alors qu'il regardait Don, en se léchant les lèvres.

Don vit le lent coup de langue et il gémit en silence. Maintenant, il était sur que Danny savait. Mac embrassa le jeune homme de nouveau, cette fois plus longtemps et plus fortement. Don se sentit durcir. Zut, ces deux là étaient vraiment sexys ensemble.

Mac s'étira comme un chat. "Je vais surveiller le repas."

Danny regarda Don discrètement, et il sourit quand il vit que le jeune homme suivait Mac, ses yeux pleins de désir. Oh oui, ça fonctionnait très bien.

"Le dîner est prêt," Mac appela depuis la cuisine.

"Tu as faim ?" Danny demanda à Don, une lueur dans ses yeux.

"Uhm oui." Don déglutit difficilement.

Ils s'approchèrent de la table et s'assirent. Mac remplit une assiette, la posa devant Don et il frôla l'épaule de Don avec sa main. "Et voila, j'espère que tu aimeras."

"Je suis presque sûr que je vais aimer. Ça sent très bon." Don réussit à sortir.

"Comme toi." marmonna Danny.

"Quoi ?" demanda Don, pas vraiment sûr qu'il ait bien entendu.

Danny leva les yeux apparemment surpris. "Uhm, quoi ?"

"Je pensais que vous aviez dit quelque chose." Don se maudit lui même. Génial, maintenant il entendait des voix. Don secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait la vider.

"Don, ça va ?" demanda Mac, inquiet.

Don cligna des yeux. Non, je ne vais pas bien, il voulait crier. Je voudrais vous enculer tout les deux sur le matelas jusqu'à ce que vous criiez mon nom. Il prit une respiration pour se calmer et acquiesça à Mac. "Oui, je vais bien."

Danny regarda Mac et acquiesça. L'aîné se leva et s'approcha de Danny. Enlevant les freins du fauteuil roulant, Mac le tourna de telle sorte que Danny lui fasse face. Il se pencha en avant et prit possession de la bouche de Danny dans un baiser chaud, brûlant. Il attrapa le sexe à moitié dur du blond et le caressa à travers le pantalon.

Danny gémit pendant le baiser. Quand finalement ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air. Danny bougea sa langue sur le menton de Mac. "Tu as quelque chose là." Dit il innocemment.

Don regardait la scène qui se jouait en face de lui, rougissant, son sexe était dur et pulsant. Il se racla la gorge. "Si vous voulez que je vous laisse seul, je peux partir." Il tenta de se lever, mais il se rassit brusquement.

Mac s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de Don. Il baissa les yeux et vit l'embarras du détective. Souriant, il demanda, "Tu aimes ce que tu as vu ?"

"Je suis uhm... Je ne suis pas..." Don déglutit difficilement et rougit encore plus.

Il se pencha en avant et bougea sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure de Don, il le taquinait. Il sourit. "Tu réfléchis à ce que tu veux et tu nous le fais savoir. Nous voulons tous les deux que tu te joignes à nous mais c'est toi qui vois."

Sans réfléchir, Don attrapa Mac par la chemise et le tira vers lui, l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Mac ricana. "Je pense que c'est un oui."

"C'était bien" soupira Don, léchant ses lèvres, son cœur martelant.

Mac prit ses mains et le leva. "Ne bouge pas, laisse nous te faire plaisir." Mac laissa ses mains errer sur le torse du jeune homme. Il descendit et attrapa son sexe dur à travers son pantalon. "Mmhmm, tu es prêt pour moi, n'est ce pas ?" Mac s'accroupit et descendit le pantalon de Don, libérant le membre dur. Il commença à lécher le gland.

Gémissant, Danny avait son propre pantalon défait en quelques secondes. Se saisissant de son propre sexe il mouva sa main de haut en bas lentement dans un premier temps puis ensuite il accéléra et le bougea plus durement et plus rapidement.

Mac prit le sexe déjà dur de Don dans sa bouche et doucement il commença de lents va-et-vient, souriant quand il entendit le jeune détective gémir.

"Oh mon Dieu." Don haleta, une vague de chaleur le traversa. Don ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas fait... ça... jamais. Il baissa les yeux et regarda son boss, son ami qui était à genoux devant lui, suçant son sexe. Il regarda à côté et vit son jeune ami se caresser lui même, haletant et gémissant.

Danny rejeta sa tête en arrière quand il sentit prêt. Il cria, le nom de Don et répandit sa semence partout sur ses mains et son pantalon. Il tourna sa tête pour regarder les deux hommes et pu voir par l'expression sur le visage de Don qu'il était prêt lui aussi.

Don se sentit lui même prêt, 'c'est vraiment bon' il pensa.

Mac bougea plus fort et plus vite, tirant le sexe gonflé. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps - avec un cri primaire. Don remplit la bouche de Mac avec son sperme. Mac relâcha le membre maintenant détendu et lécha ses lèvres. "Mmhmm, c'était bon." Il regarda Danny et sourit. "Je vois que tu t'es amusé aussi."

Danny acquiesça et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. "Ouais, mais mon pantalon est foutu."

Don se figea quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire... Ce qu'il s'était autorisé à faire. "Uhm... Je dois..." Rapidement, il se rhabilla. "Je ne peux pas... Je suis désolé." Sans un mot de plus, il se tourna et sortit de l'appartement en courant presque.

"C'était quoi tout ça ?" Danny regarda Mac surpris.

"Il est paniqué.", Mac dit avec le sourire.

"Zut, tu penses qu'on s'est trompé à son sujet ?" Danny fronça les sourcils.

Mac s'assit et soupira. "Je n'espère pas, je n'espère pas."

_TBC..._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Anciennes flammes

Une fois de plus, merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, à qui je me fais un plaisir de répondre...  
Petit chapitre  
Ah et** /!\ lemon et langage... ... cru**

* * *

Quittant le bureau après un long meeting avec son équipe, Danny voulait juste rentrer chez lui et se blottir dans son lit contre Mac. "Danny ? Danny Messer ?"

Danny s'arrêta net, il n'avait jamais imaginé entendre cette voix à nouveau. Lentement, il fit demi-tour et fit face au passé... son passé. "Michael ?" demanda-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Lady qui attendait patiemment à côté de Danny, grogna.

"Danny." Le séduisant jeune homme s'approcha de lui. "Comment ça va ?"

Toujours surpris par le retour soudain de son ex petit ami, Danny en perdait ses mots. "Quoi... quand... Comment as-tu pu ... ?"

"Ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi." Michael rit.

Danny fronça les sourcils. "Que veux-tu ?" Sentant la tension entre son maitre et l'étranger, Lady grogna et montra ses crocs. "Lady, couchée !" ordonna Danny.

"Je vais bien, merci de me le demander," rétorqua Michael sarcastiquement.

Danny grommela. "Désolé si ne je saute pas de joie. C'est un peu dur pour moi, tu comprends." Il regarda Michael intensément. "Je repose ma question. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

Michael sourit et s'approcha de Danny. "Je suis là parce que je veux que tu reviennes avec moi."

"Excuse-moi ?" Danny ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. "Tu te fiches de moi. »

"Non, je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux dans ma vie."

"Pourquoi ? Tu es celui qui a rompu tu te rappelles ?" Danny sourit avec mépris, sentant la vieille douleur familière en se rappelant comment Michael l'avait quitté. " C'était toi qui ne pouvait pas supporter que je sois dans un fauteuil roulant pour le reste de ma vie.

"Et je l'ai regretté chaque minute. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter. J'aurai dû être là pour toi."

Danny grommela. "Un peu tard pour ça, non ?"

"Danny, s'il te plait... donne moi une chance de t'expliquer." plaida Michael.

"Expliquer ? Expliquer quoi ?" cria furieusement Danny. "Je suis sorti du coma, mon docteur m'a dit que je ne remarcherai jamais. Le lendemain, tu es venu et tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais plus être avec moi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a à expliquer ?" Danny le regarda, la rage et la douleur brillaient dans yeux. "Vas te faire foutre, Michael !"

"Danny, je suis désolé, je..." commença Michael jusqu'à ce que Danny l'arrête.

"Je ne veux pas entendre ça." dit Danny furieux. "Je rentre chez moi retrouver mon petit-ami."

"Tu vois quelqu'un ?" Michael semblait surpris.

"Oui, maintenant excuse moi." Danny s'approcha de sa voiture, ouvrit la portière arrière pour laisser Lady entrer. Il fit demi-tour et regarda Michael droit dans les yeux. "J'apprécierais que tu restes loin de moi." Il ouvrit sa porte et se transféra de la chaise dans la voiture, posa le fauteuil derrière son siège et ferma la porte. Il démarra, et parti sans regarder derrière.

~.~

Mac se réveilla quand Danny commença à se tourner et se retourner dans le lit. "Danny arrêtes de bouger, veux-tu."

"Pardon, Mac," chuchota Danny.

Mac se tourna pour faire face à son jeune amant. "Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, tout va bien, Mac. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

Mac savait quand Danny lui mentait. "Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Don ?"

Joli sauvetage, pensa-t-il. "Bon, il est plutôt paniqué. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour nous, pour le moment."

Mac réfléchit un moment. "Je sais qu'il est bi, donc ça ne peut pas être le problème. Je pense qu'il est paniqué parce que je suis son boss."

Danny rit sous sa cape. "Je pense qu'il est paniqué à cause de ce que tu lui as fait."

Mac se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de Danny. "Qu'est c'est censé signifier ? Tu ne t'es jamais plains." Il laissa ses mains parcourir le torse de Danny.

Danny se mordit la lèvre. "Il n'y a rien qui mérite une plainte." rétorqua-t-il.

Mac pinça le téton droit de Danny avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il se dresse. Il répéta la même action avec l'autre, dessinant un gémissement sur les lèvres de son amant. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa fort et voracement. "Je veux que tu m'encules, Danny," murmura Mac, bougeant sa langue sur la joue.

Un frisson traversa le corps du jeune homme. Il prit possession de la bouche de Mac, il la dévorait. "Oh oui, s'il te plait."

"S'il te plait quoi ?" demanda Mac avec un sourire pervers.

"Je veux disparaître à l'intérieur de toi." supplia presque Danny.

Mac regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, ils étaient pleins d'amour et de désir. Il attrapa son sexe à moitié dur et le caressa. "Tu es prêt pour moi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Danny ne put qu'acquiescer.

Mac mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et inséra un doigt dans son propre trou serré, l'assouplissant et se doigta lui même. Danny leva sa tête, gémissant alors qu'il regardait Mac se préparer lui même. L'aîné inséra un deuxième doigt, et puis un troisième, rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière, haletant et gémissant.

Après avoir retiré ses doigts, Mac prit le lubrifiant à nouveau. Il en mit sur ses mains et l'étala sur le sexe déjà dur de Danny. Il se releva un peu et doucement il redescendit, s'empala lui-même, haletant quand il sentit le sexe dur profondément en lui. Il sourit quand il entendit Danny gémir.

"Oh fuck", étouffa le jeune homme.

Mac commença de lent va et vient rejetant sa tête en arrière. "Oh mon Dieu... c'est ... merde," essaya-t-il de dire.

"Plus fort," supplia Danny.

Mac bougea plus fort et plus vite, caressant son propre sexe en rythme avec ses mouvements. "Oh fuck... je ne peux pas... je dois..." il geignit. Dans un cri, il répandit sa semence sur sa main et son estomac. Il continua ses va et vient, sentant que Danny était prêt. Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille du jeune homme, "Rejoins-moi."

Danny haleta, il attrapa la main de Mac et commença à lécher ses doigts. "Je suis... prêt... je ne peux pas retenir ça..." et avec le nom de Mac sur ses lèvres, il rependit sa semence à l'intérieur de l'ainé.

Mac se releva à nouveau et laissa le membre détendu hors de lui. "Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, je vais bien." répondit Danny. "Et toi ?"

"Je vais mieux que bien." Mac sortit du lit pour se nettoyer. Il revint de la salle de bain avec un linge humide et retourna dans le lit. Il s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de Danny à nouveau et lentement commença à passer le linge sur son estomac.

"Mmhmm ça fait du bien," Danny murmura.

Mac se pencha en avant et commença à bouger sa langue sur l'estomac du jeune homme, léchant le reste, le taquinant. Mac sourit quand il l'entendit soupira de bonheur. S'allongeant de nouveau il prit possession de la bouche du jeune homme dans un profond et sensuel baiser. Entourant Danny de ses bras, Mac l'embrassa sur le front. "Tu devrais dormir."

Danny s'installa sur son torse et sourit. "C'était bien," il murmura en fermant ses yeux.

Mac baissa les yeux et vit que Danny avait déjà sombré. "Je t'aime," murmura-t-il.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Passé revisité

Voila la suite de la vie ... de Danny et Mac...  
Merci pour tous les reviews que je recois... Ca fait du bien.. C'est motivant

* * *

Don passa devant le bureau de Mac et vit qu'il était au téléphone.

En jetant un coup d'œil, Mac sourit à Don, en se léchant les lèvres. Le jeune homme gémit et se sentir durcir. Il devait sérieusement se contrôler. Il respira lentement. "Va te faire foutre Mac," murmura-t-il.

Mac grogna alors qu'il regardait Don qui essayait de se contrôler.

"Pourquoi ricanes-tu ?" demanda Danny au bout du fil.

"Oh, Don, ne fait que passer." dit Mac.

"Que vas-tu faire à ce pauvre homme ?"

"Rien", répondit Mac, riant toujours.

"Ouais, d'accord. Donc tu penses qu'il reviendra pour en avoir plus ?" demanda Danny.

Mac jeta un coup d'œil à Don qui était toujours debout dans le coin. Il sourit quand il vit la situation difficile dans laquelle le jeune homme était. "Je suis presque sûr qu'il reviendra." Mac sourit quand il vit Don courir au vestiaire.

"Tu es mauvais," rit Danny.

"Et tu aimes ça," rétorqua Mac.

Danny ricana. "Une minute." dit-il à Mac.

Mac l'entendit parler à quelqu'un. "Tu dois y aller ?" demanda-t-il quand Danny reprit la conversation.

"Oui, quelqu'un me demande." répondit Danny. "Je t'aime à tout à l'heure"

"Je t'aime aussi," dit Mac. Après s'être dit au revoir, Mac raccrocha et vit Don à nouveau. "Oh oui, il va me supplier pour en avoir plus."

~.~

Danny secoua sa tête, il souriait quand il raccrocha le téléphone. Il desserra les freins de son fauteuil et sortit de son bureau. "Bon, qui veut me parler ?" demanda-t-il quand il entra dans la boutique.

"Salut, Danny."

Danny leva les yeux. "Michael ? Que fais-tu ici ?"

"On peut parler ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

Danny soupira, il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça maintenant mais il ne voulait pas faire une scène non plus. "Allons dans mon bureau." Il fit demi-tour et partit vers son bureau.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent et que Michael eut fermé la porte, Danny fit demi-tour. "Je pensais t'avoir dit de rester loin de moi," dit-il fermement.

"Je sais, mais je dois juste... Je dois te parler." rétorqua Michael. "J'ai besoin de ton pardon."

"Pour quoi ? Avoir trahi notre amour ? Être parti quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi ?" répondit Danny, la rage était évidente dans sa voix.

"Je suis... Après être parti... J'ai commencé à boire," confessa Michael.

Danny ricana. "Pour noyer ton chagrin ?" demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

"Oui en quelque sorte. Après être parti, j'ai fini dans une sorte de motel pas cher et j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait." Michael était sérieux, solennel.

"Alors pourquoi n'est tu pas revenu ?" demanda Danny avec douceur.

"Je n'avais pas la force d'accepter que tu sois collé dans ce fauteuil pour le reste de ta vie. Donc, je... j'ai sombré dans l'alcool et je suis resté dans cet état presque deux ans." Michael fit une pause et prit une profonde respiration. "Je suis clean depuis deux ans maintenant, et une des étapes du programme c'est de demander le pardon des personnes que tu as blessé." expliqua Michael, en s'approchant.

Danny leva les yeux droit dans ses yeux, yeux dans lesquels il s'était déjà noyé une fois. "Donc tu veux mon pardon ?"

Michael acquiesça, s'approchant encore plus. Il se pencha en avant et Danny pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. "Oui, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi."

Danny déglutit difficilement. "Je te pardonnerai." répondit-il, incapable de détourner ses yeux de lui.

Michael sourit. "Merci." Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Danny.

Oh, merde, pensa Danny, alors qu'il se sentait devenir excité. Il essaya de reculer son fauteuil mais cogna contre son bureau.

"Pourquoi essaies-tu de fuir ?" demanda Michael doucement.

"C'est... Je suis avec... oh, fuck," bégaya Danny quand Michael commença à l'embrasser et il se surprit à lui répondre. Incapable de s'arrêter, Danny laissa Michael entrer, les langues se mêlèrent.

Un coup à la porte les sépara. "Oui?" fut tout ce que Danny fut capable de dire.

"Danny, le livreur est là", dit une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Merci, Jessie," répondit Danny. Il ne tenta pas de regarder Michael. "Je pense que tu devrais partir et ne jamais revenir."

"Tu l'as senti toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Michael.

"Ecoute, je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup," rétorqua Danny en levant les yeux.

Michael le regarda et sourit. "On verra." Il se retourna et marcha vers la porte. "Le meilleur homme pourrait gagner." dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et partit.

Assis là, Danny ne pouvait pas bouger. Oh, mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_TBC..._


End file.
